Memories In The Stars
by xSummonerYunax
Summary: On a simple walk through Nibelheim, Cloud and Tifa learns to let go of their past together and discovers a new bond that will draw them closer than ever...
1. Chapter I

  
  
Memories In The Stars  
  


* * *

  
  
Cloud pulled his black coat closer as the chilly wind from the Nibel mountains brushed passed him. He still couldn't believe the place didn't change at all from what he had last remembered it to be. Even though everything looked the same, the feeling of home' was lost forever.  
  
_Damn the ShinRa from taking it away from me...but at least they're destroyed now. The people are finally safe again. The whole world is safe...  
  
_Meteor was just stopped a couple of hours ago. There was a brief cheer when they were all saved from the Lifestream but then, everyone became quiet, deep in their own thoughts. Now that their mission was over, what would they all do now? They have come so far.  
  
He remembered standing besides Tifa the whole time. His childhood friend's eyes welled up with tears as a sudden bitter feeling came over her. The idea of departing fromher comrades who had grown to be like a family to her was just too overwhelming. He remembered she embraced the group and wished everybody well. He was surprised when she told Cid to drop her off at Nibelheim.   
  
Perhaps she wasn't ready to face the crowd and the media and the whole aspect of being a celebrity'.  
  
He had a feeling why Tifa wanted to come back to the dead town. He could see a lit room in the house in front of him and that was the only source of light in the town.   
  
_Tifa...  
  
_Cloud noticed it had been a long time since she had been inside her house. He was starting to get a little bit worried. After much debating, he decided to go in and check on her. Even though he would be invading her privacy, her safety mattered much more to him. He needed to be reassured that she was all right. Silently opening the door, he made his way up the stairs. The door in front of him was left ajar and he seized the opportunity to take a peek inside.  
  
Tifa was kneeling beside her parent's bed trying to hold back the tears.  
  
Cloud softly knocked on the door.   
  
Oh hey Cloud... She stood up and brushed away the tears. Sorry to keep you waiting...  
  
Don't be silly. Take your time. I know how much this must hurt you...  
  
Tifa nodded and sat down on the bed playing with the pillows. Well...I did it... she said outloud to no one in particular. I...I mean WE all did it. We stopped Meteor. I miss you both so much...I hope I lived up to be the daughter you've always dreamed of.  
  
Cloud whispered. He placed his gloved hand on her shoulder for support. Of course you lived up to their expectations...and even more. They would have been so proud of you...and they are. Even though we can't see or hear them, I know they're watching you and smiling at you from the heavens for all you have done for the whole world.  
  
Really Cloud? You think so?  
  
Of course. Helping her stand up, he gently took her hand and guided her out of the room. He reached for her jacket and handed it to the perplexed girl by his side. Let's go take a walk... he said.  
  
Tifa's heart jumped as she slowly slipped on her jacket. _He wants us to take a walk?  
_  
She nervously threw her red scarf around her neck and followed the Ex-Soldier out the house. She shivered a bit at the cold, unused to it after just coming out from her warm and toasty home.  
  
Cloud? Is there something on your mind?  
  
Yes...I think there's alot on both our minds. That's why I thought it will help if we both took a little walk and get some things off of our chests. After all, all we have is each other right?  
  
Tifa was speechless. Her big wine colored eyes sparkled in surprise.  
  
Come on...let's head over to the Mt. Nibel......I think we'll be able to feel so much better after this walk._  
_  
_I hope so too Cloud. There's just so much I want to say...  
_  
Tifa nodded and shyly walked up next to Cloud. The two departed the town and headed for the small cave that would lead them deeper back into their past.  
  
The past. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't let go. Each day, the pain seems to have fade a bit after seven years but she knew it would never fade completely. It has been so long since she had last stopped by here ever since they needed to get pass these mountains to Rocket Town. Her heart ached thinking about her comrades and all the wonderful adventures they all had.   
  
Well, it wasn't exactly wonderful' after they learned all the hideous secrets kept by ShinRa and she could never forget Cloud's dilemma. But still, it had brought them all closer. It had all bonded them like family and she missed that terribly.  
  
Letting out a soft gasp, Tifa stopped in her tracks. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even feel herself walking besides Cloud.  
  
she questioned, unsure of why he had brought her back to this place.  
  
Are you ready? I know there are alot of things just beyond there that...we're both not very fond of but maybe we're just scared. If we can face it, maybe we can finally let go of our dreadful past _together_.  
  
she repeated.  
  
Cloud nodded firmly. Right Tifa, together. No more fears or nightmares. I know there's a peaceful and tranquil life waiting for us out there and I want us to find it.  
  
The brunette smiled. I want that too...more than anything. Lets go...lets face our past together.  
  
The mercenary extended out his hand. Tifa tensed at his action for a moment but soon relaxed as her slender fingers were intertwined with his rough ones. He stared at the swaying bridge in front of them. It was going to be hard to cross but not impossible. This was going to be their first step.  
  
Tifa looked a bit hesitant to proceed. Are we going to make it? It doesn't look very safe...  
  
A sudden image of his childhood friend falling flashed through his eyes. She was so young. He should have been the one laying in the coma, not her. He was so disgust at how weak he was. It disconcerted him then, and still did now, but it was time he learned from his mistakes. She had fallen because he was one step too late but this time, it will be different. He would be right by her side.  
  
With unwavering confidence, Cloud said, We will, as long as we have each other.  
  
Even though the bridge shook even more being carried by the cold wind, there was something in the leader's voice that reassured her that everything was going to be all right. She was invigorated by his words. Staring into his Mako eyes; on the surface, they were just a pair of beautiful sapphire orbs but inside, they burned with so much life, emotion, and pain. She blushed slightly and turned away when she felt his eyes upon her. He gripped her hand tightly leading them both across the wooden bridge.   
  
And this time, no matter what, he would not let her fall.  
  


* * *

  
  
Author's Notes: Well, this is the first chapter! Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading everyone.  
  



	2. Chapter II

Tifa planted her last step from the bridge firmly into the solid ground. She let out a sigh of relief and turned around to gaze at the path she had just taken. The wind was much more harsh than before, causing the limp ropes to shake wildly. She shivered from the cold and the thought of falling but quickly dismissed it when a pair of gloved hands was placed on her shoulders. His blonde locks flowed freely and would occasionally tickle her face. Her body instantly relaxed as he softly whispered into her ear.  
  
I told you we would make it across...together...  
  
Tifa's lips curved into a smile. You're right Cloud. Her eyes were still laid upon the bridge but this time, she saw the faith and strength it had given her. Perhaps she was not afraid of falling but rather what was on the other side of the crossing. Deep within the dark and ominous road up ahead, a beautiful and strong woman was buried.  
  
That woman was her mother.  
  
The truth hurt. It hurt terribly but she knew she had to let it go. For seven years, her past had hindered her from moving on to the future.  
  
Let's go on Cloud. I...I mean, WE can't turn back now right?   
  
Tifa immediately missed his warm touch when he drew his hands back from her shoulders. He nodded and began walking up ahead into the darkness. The brunette casted one last look behind her and followed her companion.   
  
The route to the cave was rough and jagged. Another obstacle was the dead trees with their sharp protruding branches. Tifa silently thanked the stars that they were shining exceptionally bright for they were the only source of light to illuminate the endless maze.   
  
She stopped brushing away the branches for a second and stole a quick glance at Cloud. He was also having trouble making his way through and would sometimes even pull out his sword to clear a path for them. She watched as his blade made sharp cuts through the twigs and limbs. How he managed to carry the gigantic weapon was still a mystery to her.  
  
She continued on cautiously behind him and scanned the surroundings. Unfortunately, her fists weren't much use in their current state so keeping a close watch on things was the best aid she could offer. The leader delivered another blow and immediately destroyed another blockade.  
  
I think that should be the last of it.  
  
cried Tifa from behind. I think I see...something shiny!  
  
The cave?  
  
I think so! Come on!  
  
No longer confined in the jungle of trees anymore, she excitedly ran ahead of him and towards the glimmering light. The road expanded and was no longer narrow and cramped which allowed her move more freely. Her heart was beating rapidly against her chest from running so quickly and also the anticipation of seeing her mother again. She came to a complete halt when the entrance of the cave became visible. Her mouth opened in awe as she marveled the crystal cave sparkle. Never had she ever seen so many crystals at once in her entire life. She slowly walked up to the cave and gently glided her hand across the smooth stones. The coolness felt nice against her warm skin. She moved towards the entrance and found Cloud unable to take his eyes off of the lair as well.  
  
It's...quite a sight isn't it? She had never seen it before, only heard stories from her father on how enchanting it was.  
  
It's breathtaking... he whispered. He darted his eyes back to the woman in front of him. Wanna head inside?  
  
  
  
The inside of the cavern was just as spectacular. The crystals on the inside were blue rather than the multi colored ones outside. Tifa felt a wave of tranquility wash over her as she advanced deeper. The cavern reminded her of Lucrecia's cavern behind the waterfall. It was about the same size and the structure was very similar as well. There was a tiny alter at the very end. The head of a small gravestone emerged from the ground.  
  
Kneeling down before her mother's grave, Tifa felt her mouth become dry. The words refused to come out.   
  
Just relax and say what's in your heart... Cloud suggested.   
  
She nodded and gave him a small smile and then tried a second attempt.  
  
Umm...mother...it's me...Tifa. I guess it's been a long time huh? I'm...sorry that I never got to visit you here. I tried to once but that ended up in a disaster and I was forbidden to ever go into the mountains again. Well...a lot has happened. I'm sure you remember Cloud here right? Well guess what? He became a mercenary and ended up as the leader of this rebel group called AVALANCHE. Me and a whole bunch of wonderful people I met were all part of it. It's hard to believe but we actually defeated ShinRa and saved the Planet from Meteor.  
  
The brunette let out a small giggle. Cloud noticed she was already beginning to loosen up. I know how ridiculous this might sound to you but it's true! The Planet is saved and that corrupt corporation that had threatened so many lives is finally gone. Everyone is safe again. I wish you were still here...you and dad too. Well...I just want to let you know that Meteor was stopped just hours ago. Now that our mission is over, I can focus on letting go of my past now. I was too preoccupied to do anything about it back then when we were trying to stop Sephiroth but now that the Planet is safe, it's time for me to move on.  
  
She turned towards her friend who gave her a nod, a sign for her to continue.  
  
Well...Cloud and I have decided that we can't let the past keep getting in our way anymore. I want to move on...I really really do but I'm afraid. That's why I have to put all the tragedies behind me. I came here to see you today because your death has inflicted so much pain upon me. I guess...for over seven years...I was in denial but now...I'm not afraid to accept it anymore.  
  
She suddenly remembered there was something else she wanted to give her mother. Digging into her coat pocket, she gently pulled out a single delicate rose. It was still in good condition.  
  
Flowers are really hard to find these days. I remembered you loved roses so I just had to get this for you... She played with the soft rosy petals and then set it in front of the tomb stone.  
  
Oh yes! There's still some things I want to talk to you about. We haven't had one of those mother and daughter talks for awhile haven't we?  
  
Cloud watched as she began to resume to speak but to his surprise, she closed her eyes and her lips formed a smile. Although she wasn't letting her feelings out verbally, he knew the two were being connected by something much stronger. They were being connected through their hearts.   
  
He could not take his sapphire eyes off of her. Both her beauty and soul mesmerized him. He was glad she had not changed from when they were little. She still had that beautiful pair of ruby eyes that would sparkle with hope even in the darkest time. Her hair was still thick and long, tied in the usual fashion. Her face had aged of course but every little feature were perfect but more importantly, her heart still remained kind and pure and he knew it would always be that way. With his life changing and shifting so fast, he was glad there would always be one person who would always remain fixed.  
  
He was snapped out of his trance when she began to stand up.   
  
Thanks Cloud. You were right. I feel so much better after seeing my mother again. It's like a huge weight have been lifted off of me.  
  
Were you praying before?  
  
  
  
Before...you had your eyes closed. You were really absorbed into it...  
  
Oh..I was just telling her some personal problems and stuff... Tifa instantly felt her face heat up. She hoped her friend wouldn't press on further.  
  
You can also come to me if you have anything on your mind...  
  
She couldn't help but laugh at his words. The confuse look he shot her caused her to crack up even more. He can be really sweet sometimes.  
  
Thanks Cloud but it was a girl's thing. You know, girl talk?  
  
This time it was Cloud's turn to be embarrassed. He scratched his blonde hair, an action he often did whenever he was caught in a predicament.   
  
_And I couldn't come to you about it even if I wanted to because you ARE the problem Cloud...  
  
_It was nice to have someone she could finally discuss her most important topic to. There was Aeris but it was hard when they were both in love with the same man and Yuffie was just pretty much out of the question._  
  
_You ready?  
  
Yeah...let's move on. It feels so nice to release those words that had been stored within me for over seven years. I feel as if a small part of a thick black cloud have just dispersed.  
  
Soon...it will all be gone.  
  
_Good-bye mother. I miss you but you will always be in my heart._  
  
_~*~  
  
_I think we might have to walk through the trees again. Cloud examined the area hoping for another way out but it didn't look like there was another route to take.  
  
Tifa groaned.   
  
Yeah...but it won't be so bad this time. We got rid of most of the barriers on our way in.  
  
He was right. It didn't take them long at all to get back to the other side. Things were so much easier when you have faced it already and this was something Tifa would never forget.  
_  
_Tifa? Uh...back when we were young, how did you plan on getting through this place by yourself to see your mother? I mean...this was quite some challenge don't you think?   
  
It was different back then...  
  
  
  
Yeah. This place used to be so beautiful. My father told me he use to come here all the time and that the trees were all filled with life. He found a gorgeous cave here also so when my mother died, he decided that the cave was a suitable place to bury her...  
  
I never knew......  
  
Then, when the ShinRa built the reactor, it seemed as if all the life had just...drained away. Just look at Mt. Nibel right now. Of course the reactor was built before I was even born but it just got worst and worst throughout the years up to the point that I can't even recognize that this is my own home anymore.  
  
I feel the same way but you know what? I don't need the mountains or the trees to be able to recognize that this is my home. I KNOW this is my home because I grew up with you. ShinRa can replace the town that they had burned but they can never replace you Tifa.  
  
Her heart skipped a beat. His words had totally caught her off guard.  
  
Cloud...no one can ever replace you either.  
  
She received a rare grin as a response.  
  
The pair took a new route. Another part of their past that had remained untouched for seven years would be faced.  
  


* * *

  
  
Author's Notes: Well, here's chapter! I want to thank Jess Angel for pointing out my grammar errors in the first chapter and I'm sure there's tons more here. Thanks again for reading everyone!   
  
Oh yeah, I found a nice wallpaper that kinda relates to this fic.   
  
http://www.fftrealm.com/~ff7haven/pics/Victims_of_Shinra.jpg


	3. Chapter III

The Nibel reactor slowly came into view behind the dark mist. It towered above the rest of the ruins and rubbles that surrounded it. The long trail of stairs silently beckoned the AVALANCHE leader to step forward.   
  
Tifa watched as Cloud's hands slowly curled into a fist. She gently touched his arm and felt his whole body tense up. She closed her eyes and bowed her head. She could almost feel the intense pain rushing through him.   
  
This...this is where it all began. This is where all the madness started and then...countless number of innocent people died that night.  
  
I know Cloud...I know. She leaned her head against his chest as he pulled her into a light embrace. On that night, almost the whole town was burned to the ground. She had lost so many friends, neighbors, but more importantly, she had lost her family. From that day on, her life changed forever. No longer did she have the pleasure of being a regular carefree teen who barely had any responsibilities. After that incident, only the rough days welcomed her.  
  
You're really...amazing Tifa...  
  
  
  
I mean, how old were you back then? Fifteen? Sixteen maybe? After the incident, you quickly pulled yourself together and created a new life for you. It's so unbelievable that you managed to create a bar with no help from anyone and eventually worked your way to support yourself. I don't think I would have been as strong as you...I would have probably wasted my life and just drift aimlessly.  
  
Tifa quickly turned around. She was met by Mako eyes watching her carefully. Cloud, don't say that! I'm sure you would have been able to pull it together also! Besides, I didn't have a choice. I had to live on...because I wanted to see you again. I had no idea what happened to you...I had no idea whether you were alive or dead but if there was the slightest chance that you lived, I just had to...live on for you. Gazing into his sapphire orbs, she slowly saw the icy barrier break away.  
  
Shaking his head, he brought his hands up to her shoulders and then cupped her face. Tifa, I'm such a fool. I can't believe I never saw that. All my life, you were my pillar. You were always there for me, always so supportive of me and yet...I never returned the favor.  
  
Yes you did Cloud...just knowing you didn't die no matter how close you came to, is all I need.  
  
He pulled her closer to him as his arms trailed down to her waist. Tifa sighed as she draped her hands on his shoulders. A huge overwhelming sense of peace washed over her. It was something she hasn't felt in a long time. Cloud leaned his chin on her head as he gently caressed her raven hair. He inhaled deeply, taking in her sweet natural scent. It was the same scent of wild berries that he loved when he was younger and it was the last beautiful aroma he breathed in when he picked her up after Sephiroth wounded her before the air around him tainted with the odor of blood.  
  
_Damn you Sephiroth...  
  
_Because of his rival, he became a guinea pig for ShinRa, lost Zack, lost Tifa for seven years, lost Aeris, and he was nearly robbed of his life as well as everyone else on the Planet. Still, he knew that Sephiroth wasn't completely to be blamed for the tragedy. He knew that ShinRa and Jenova's influence played a major part as well. What happened to the Sephiroth that he knew? The one that was his friend, his comrade. All that vanished in one night during their journey to the reactor.  
  
Let's head inside, he said at last.   
  
Tifa nodded and reluctantly broke away from his embrace. The pair slowly walked to the railings of the reactor. All was quiet except for the low rumblings from the few machines and engines inside. Tifa was just about to make her first step on the stairs when Cloud skipped in front of her and pushed her back. He crossed his arms and shook his head, not allowing her to enter.  
  
Tifa placed her hands on her hips and pretended to pout even though she failed terribly with a grin on her face. What!? You're still not gonna let me pass through!?  
  
I'm afraid it's too dangerous in there Miss! Cloud joked.  
  
Hmmm...I think I'll be all right if I go in with my big, strong escort! Tifa laughed as she played along with his silliness.  
  
Ha, well in that case...I'll make an exception... he uttered under his breath and extended his hand in which she immediately accepted. She followed as he guided her up .  
  
The brunette's bright smile slowly waned into a bittersweet one. You know, I still can't believe that Soldier who blocked me was actually you. I was crushed when I didn't see you return to Nibelheim but during all that time, you were right beside me.  
  
Cloud's grin faded too. He gave her hand a light squeeze and said, And I always will be Tifa. I'll never leave your side again, I promise. You had no idea how much I wanted to jump out of my Soldier uniform and just be able to confront you but...I was too ashamed that I had let you down because I never made it to first class. I was just some rookie escort...  
  
Hmph...so much for being an escort now huh? You're the leader of AVALANCHE, the one who stopped Sephiroth and saved the Planet. But, no matter who you are, in my eyes, you will always be a hero...my hero. Tifa had no idea where these words came from. She couldn't even stop herself from talking. It was not long ago that she was the one who had difficulties admitting her feelings but now, she was here standing next to the one man she had ever loved, pouring her whole heart out to him.  
  
_Tifa, you gotta stop talking like this or you're going to scare him away!  
  
_To her surprise, he replied firmly, And you, Miss. Lockeart, will always be my heroine. I guess...I just never told you that. I really wanted to but...I didn't know how you would react to it.   
  
I didn't know how you would react either Cloud, but now that we're each taking turns revealing our feelings, I feel as if I can't stop, Tifa said with both excitement and anxiety in her voice.   
  
Cloud chuckled softly. I know exactly how you feel Teef...exactly... _And there's one more big revelation that I hope I will get to make soon...   
  
_Their thoughts were interrupted as they came face to face with the door into the reactor. Taking a deep breath, Cloud reached for the handle and pulled it open, allowing Tifa to head into the chamber first. Her head spun from left to right, back and forward. The leader sealed the door behind him and joined up with her as her eyes roamed about the reactor. Nothing changed at all. Everything was the way she had expected it to be and it was no surprise either since she doubts anyone would want to come to a place like this.  
  
Let's head down...  
  
She nodded and followed him down the long chain line, being careful not to trip over the links. Finally, she reached the bottom and found herself being surrounded by numerous tubes. Tubes that held the sick experiments of tortured ordinary people. She gasped, horrified at the sight of innocent people being turned into monstrous looking demons. She stood on her toes and peered into one of the cells. A pair of hollow dead eyes stared back at her.  
  
Are...they alive? she asked quietly.  
  
I don't know. If they are, they probably can't do much. In fact, I don't even think they can hear or see us. He saw the sadness wash over his childhood friend's face and quickly continued. But it's most likely that they are dead. It's no surprise Sephiroth went insane when he thought he was one of them.  
  
Anyone would...but Cloud, you don't look at all disturbed by them.  
  
I guess I'm pretty used to seeing them, you know, being held captive in ShinRa all those years but you have no idea how scared I was when I first entered this room to save you. However, I barely paid any attention. All I could think about was getting you out and praying that you were alive.  
  
She watched him walked to the corner where he had placed her after Sephiroth brutally injured her. It was funny that he was standing in the exact place where she had nearly died and just staring at the empty space beneath him.  
  
I had never been so scared in my life Tifa. To tell you the truth, no matter how hard I tried to reassure myself that you were going to be fine, I really thought you weren't going to make it. Your face was so pale and you could barely open your eyes. Your hands...they were ice cold and your pulse was so weak. Worst of all, there was so much blood.  
  
I didn't think I was going to make it as well. The pain was unreal but I had to be strong. She gently traced the scar over her chest and sighed. I had to had faith that we were all going to be OK and then Zangan came. I really do owe my life to him...  
  
I know. We all did actually make it out fine. Zack helped me escape from my stasis cell and we were on our way to Midgar. He said he wanted to become a mercenary. I didn't really care. All I wanted at that time was some food and a place to rest. I never knew...that was the last day I was ever going to see him again. We were so damn close to Midgar and then the ShinRa troops shot him. He clenched his fist and rammed it into a nearby wall. He helped me so much and I couldn't......do a damn thing for him.  
  
Cloud, please don't blame yourself. There wasn't anything you could have done. If the Soldiers saw that you were trying to interfere...they would have killed you too. She slipped her fingers between his, breaking the deadly fist. We were all victims. In fact, everyone in AVALANCHE were victims. I guess, what I'm trying to say is that we should all be grateful that we're all alive today. I don't think Zack would have wanted you to lament over his death but rather, he wanted you to put an end to ShinRa and that is exactly what we did. So in a way, we did avenge Zack......and Aeris.  
  
  
  
Her heart pounded nervously at the sound of her name. To this day, she still did not know whether or not Cloud had any feelings for her. Aeris was her best friend, but yet, also her rival when it came towards their leader. She held her breath, waiting anxiously for Cloud's next words.  
  
She had done so much for the whole group and for the whole Planet. I really miss her and wished I could have prevented her death but maybe, she is finally reunited with Zack in the Lifestream and I hope so too. I know she really loves him and I want nothing more than for her to be happy.  
  
Tifa sighed and agreed. Me too Cloud, me too. She grinned and looked around one last time. So, do you think it's safe to put this reactor incident behind us now?  
  
I think it's very safe. Come on, let's get out of here. I wanna head to...one more place.  
  
And where's that?  
  
You'll see.  
  
~*~  
  
A nice refreshing breeze greeted Tifa as she turned at a corner, heading back to the town. It wasn't the frigid kind from the Nibel moutains but a calming, serene one. She wondered where the last place Cloud wanted to take her was. Before she could have a chance to narrow down all the possible locations in Nibelheim, Cloud stopped. Her eyes slowly trailed up the wooden well.  
  
Cloud! It's the well! She jumped and clapped her hands like a little child. Cloud couldn't help but laugh at her innocence. Now THIS is one memory that I would never want to forget! Come on! She tugged at his arms before climbing her way up to the platform.   
  
She sat down and allowed her feet to dangle loosely. Cloud appeared behind her and draped his cloak around her. He took a seat right beside her and stared up at the sky. Millions of stars glistened like diamonds on velvet, lighting up the entire dark town. He had never seen so many stars in his entire life, not even the time when they had made their promise.   
  
I have never seen anything more beautiful than this... Tifa whispered as she watched the stars twinkle simultaneously. Her eyes traveled from one to the next, trying to take in the sight of all of them. Where did it all come from? I don't remember that there were THIS much stars when we left. She shifted her gaze from the heavens to the man next to her. You know, ever since you left after that night we made our promise, I have been dreaming for seven years that I will get the chance to be up here with you again.  
  
I'm sorry you suffered so much because of me. How about if I make it up to you by making you another promise?  
  
Hmm...and what will that be?  
  
I promise you Tifa, I will never leave you again. We will never depart for seven years ever and go through hell. We have no one and no families to go back to. All we have is each other now.  
  
she looked down at her hands, blushing furiously.   
  
And there's something else I want to confess. Something I have been wanting to tell you for a long time...  
  
Tifa's head shot up. Her heart pounded rapidly as she tried her best to maintain calm to a certain degree. She wanted to confess that she loves him so much and the timing cannot get better than this. She can't help but wonder if his next words will prevent her from ever telling him how she feels. After all that has happened, she really didn't know whether or not she would be able to accept rejection.  
  
Tifa Lockheart...I... he said with great difficulty.  
  
_You what Cloud? Please...  
  
_I...love you...  
  
_Did he just say what I think he said...  
  
_She stood petrified, unable to think or move.   
  
I love you Tifa, he repeated again. This time, she heard every single word.  
  
Cloud gently asked. He nervously fidgeted and mustered enough courage to look into her eyes. Her huge ruby orbs sparkled and one crystal teardrop slid down from the corner, trailing down her rosy cheeks. Cloud brought his thumb up and softly wiped it away. She blinked and more tears splashed against her eyes and escaped.  
  
Cloud...I've waited so long to hear those words. She brought her arms around his neck and leaned her head on his shoulder. Looking up, she let one hand to travel up his face and brushed back the loose strands of hair. She stared into his eyes, into his soul. Now she could clearly see his Mako pools filled with emotion and love. I love you too Cloud...you have no idea how much...  
  
That was all he needed to hear.   
  
He slipped one hand behind her back and the other behind her head, drawing it closer to him as he leaned forward. Their faces were so close now that she could feel his warm breath on her. She slowly relaxed and shut her eyes, allowing him to pull her closer to his body. She tilted her neck and felt the gentlest sensation roaming throughout her lips. Cloud continued to steadily press forward, until Tifa laid on the wooden panels. He towered over her, being careful not to compress himself on her delicate body and her raven hair that was sprawled all around her. He deepened the kiss, savoring the sweet honey taste of her lips. His tongue hungrily explored her mouth as he felt her returning the kiss with an equal amount of passion.  
  
Cloud mentally cursed as he was forced to break away to give himself and Tifa air. He watched her breathe heavily and stared at her long dark lashes until her eyes fluttered opened. She pointed to the sky and Cloud looked up just in time to witness a streak of silver shoot through the heavens leaving behind a glittering trail.  
  
He looked back down at her and smiled. He brushed away her long locks of chocolate brown hair and whispered into her ear. See? I told you this walk was going to make us both feel a whole lot better...   
  
Tifa simply blushed as her lips met Cloud's again.  
  
_I couldn't agree more..._  
  
  
~*~  
  
-Fin  
  
Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this little piece. I had so much fun writing it considering that I am a major fan of Cloud and Tifa. I want to thank all those who took their time to read this and reviewed. This was all dedicated to you guys!  
  



End file.
